Lead abatement in the restoration of old buildings and in old and dilapidated housing projects has emerged as a major environmental issue. The purpose of this proposal is to understand how lead poisoning occurred in a specific New Orleans restoration abatement project despite the measures implemented by the contractors as advised by environmental consultants. We also wish to determine the need for treatment in workers, and to evaluate the feasibility of the recently introduced oral chelator of lead, Succimer, in both the diagnosis and treatment of lead poisoning in adults.